


Amnesia

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boy Love, Crossover, Dominant Zanza, Feminine Robin, Fluff and Humor, I ship ZanzaxRobin, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Robin Bottom, Robin cheating on Shulk, Robin choosing between Shulk and Zanza, Robin is the perfect Uke, Robin pole dancing and stripping, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Short Robin Fire Emblem, Shulk getting mad, Shulk walking into Zanza and Robin having sex, Slow Build, Spanking, Tippy Toe Kisses, Trust Issues, Uke Robin Fire Emblem, Yaoi, Zanza Seme, Zanza Top, ZanzaxRobin, different pairings, threesome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Zanza trying to make Robin remember the days they were together.





	1. Chapter 1

_“My future husband is almost complete.”_

_Zanza was inside his laboratory mixing chemicals and potions. He checked his observation and analysis sheet. He bit the tip of his pencil and tapped it on his head thinking. It’s been years since Shulk defeated him but he wanted to live a peaceful life now. He did not want to be alone anymore. He was not the God he once was. He’s weaker now after letting Shulk defeat him. He still had his monados but he did not use them unless he had to. He mainly minded his own business. He had a permanent gash on his chest from Shulk. He would receive death threats from the Colony 9 citizens but he would ignore it._

_“Hm. I want him feminine, crazy about me, kind hearted, intelligent, and submissive.”_

_Zanza smiled as he put the chemical’s inside the glass tubes and mixed them together. He walked over to his creation. He placed his hands on the glass chamber looking at his future husband he created. He had an oxygen mask over his face and was floating through the water. He watched the chemicals enter his husband’s body._

_“Reflet. Reflet will be your name.” He said._

_The creation’s eyes opened. Zanza gasped. His creation began moving around the chamber. Zanza ran over to the emergency drain and punched it. He turned his body and saw the water draining. His creation fell on his hands and knees coughing violently. Zanza pressed the button letting the chamber open up. His mouth was slightly opened. He knelt down and ran his fingers through his lover’s soaked white hair. His creation gasped. He kicked himself back and curled into a ball. Zanza wrapped a towel around his husband. His creation lifted his gaze and tilt his head. Zanza smiled warmly._

_“You’re so beautiful.” Zanza whispered._

_Reflet whimpered in response. He did not know how to talk or walk. He checked his surroundings. Zanza helped him up. Reflet held Zanza’s wrist. He almost lost his balance as he tried walking. He held Zanza’s arm and began to walk. Zanza let go of Reflet’s hand as he began walking on his own. Reflet was curious. He looked around the laboratory and began picking up his equipment. Reflet would back away once he touched some glasses thinking something would pop out. Zanza walked closer._

_“Do you know your name?”_

_Reflet turned his head around feeling confused._

_“Reflet. That’s your name.”_

_“Re…flet….”_

_Zanza lightly laughed. Reflet was having trouble pronouncing the words._

_“Reh-flay.”_

_“Reflet…”_

_Zanza smiled._

_“You got it.”_

_Zanza came closer. He pulled his lover close to his body. He pressed his forehead against his and rubbed their noses together. Reflet lightly laughed. Zanza leaned his head forward and caught his lips. He loved the taste of Reflet’s lips. He loved how smooth and soft his skin was. He loved the warmth he felt in his heart. Zanza picked up his lover and walked out of his laboratory. He entered the elevator. He could not take his eyes off Reflet. Reflet caressed Zanza’s cheek. He walked inside his room and gently placed Reflet on his bed. He climbed on top. Their lips met. Reflet wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. Zanza removed the towel and began undressing himself. Reflet roamed his hand around Zanza’s chest. He saw the gash. He traced the slash making Zanza twitch. Zanza knew Reflet would snap out of his kid stages. He was reaching his adult stages now._

* * *

_2 months later…_

_Zanza came home after a long night. Soldier’s from Colony 9 were harassing him. He laughed once Reflet jumped into his arms. He spun around and sloppily kissed. Their tongues twirled around battling over dominance. Reflet rubbed his knee against Zanza’s crotch making him gasp. Reflet pushed Zanza to sit down on the couch and climbed on his lap. Their lips crushed together. Zanza slightly spread his legs. Reflet rolled his hips against his lover’s crotch. He pushed Zanza down and began rocking himself back and forth against his crotch. Zanza closed his eyes. He gripped Reflet’s hips. Reflet stopped what he was doing and went back to his cooking. Zanza got off the couch and placed his coat on the stand yawning. He stretched his arms and stood behind Reflet. He wrapped his arms around and kissed his neck. He loved his lover’s scent. Reflet smiled and kissed his lover’s lips. The door flung open creating a loud thud. Zanza turned his head. Reflet hid behind Zanza. There were three soldiers entering his home._

_“Zanza, you’re under arrest.”_

_Zanza frowned._

_“I haven’t done anything except be kind to your people.”_

_“We cannot forgive you for the amount of damage you did to our people.”_

_Zanza shook his head._

_“Get out of here. I’ll just move away if it makes your people happy.”_

_“No. They want you dead.”_

_Reflet snapped his fingers throwing rings of elwind towards the soldiers. This startled the soldiers making them flee. Zanza turned his body and pulled Reflet into an embrace._

_“Thank you.”_

_“What do they want?”_

_“They want me dead because of the mistakes I did in the past.”_

_“Fire at will!”_

_A group of soldiers came inside and fired at Zanza. He was shot multiple times in the back. Reflet screamed. Zanza fell on his knees panting heavily. He was too stunned. Blood was flowing from his wounds. Zanza turned his body around revealing the legendary homs._

_“You disappoint me Zanza, that wasn’t my best trap.”_

_Shulk smirked as he dangerously approached Zanza._

_“I thought I killed you. I don’t know how you survived that attacked.”_

_“Please Shulk…” Zanza panted. “I’m not doing any harm to anyone…”_

_“I’m not falling for any of your tricks!” Shulk said._

_Shulk noticed a young man staring at him. Reflet was shaking violently._

_“What’s this? Another failed creation you made?” Shulk smirked._

_“Please don’t! He’s done nothing! Please spare him!” Zanza pleaded._

_Shulk chuckled._

_“Kill him!” Shulk ordered._

_The soldiers fired at will._

_“NO! REFLET!”_

_Shulk whipped Zanza in the face with his sniper scope once he turned away. Zanza’s nose began to bleed. Reflet fell down limp. His mouth was wide opened with blood trickling out._

_“Time to die Zanza.”_

_Zanza crawled over to his dead husband. He pulled him into an embrace and began to weep. He kissed his forehead many times. Shulk started laughing._

_“You’re so weak.”_

_“Say what you want about me. My life was perfect until you took him from me…”_

_“Well, I already know you’re not going to last any longer so, I’ll take my leave.”_

_Shulk and his soldiers left Zanza’s house. Zanza’s wounds began to heal. He picked up his dead lover motionlessly. He felt hatred taking over his body. He buried his lover under his house. He did not want to be in this world anymore. He spent months trying to make a new portal. Once the portal was made, he entered it hoping it was a portal to darkness where he could wonder around forever._

* * *

6 years later…

“You miss him Shulk?” Dark Pit said while messing with his sniper scope.

Shulk nodded.

“If only I was watching over him…” Shulk said softly.

“He will be okay Shulk.” Lucina started. “Robin knows how to get out of trouble.”

“Pika! Pika!” Pikachu said.

“You just got done eating 10 pounds of rice. What else do you want?” Dark Pit said.

“Pika! Pika! ( _Feed me fucker!)_ Pikachu said.

Dark Pit placed his hand on his face shaking his head.

“If only I knew where he was located…” Shulk said.

Lucina placed her hand on Shulk’s shoulder.

“We will find him soon Shulk or maybe he will find us.” Lucina said.

Shulk smiled.

“Thank you, Lucina.”

* * *

Robin had his hands bind. He had no idea where he was located. He knew it was a dungeon. He waited for the timing to be right. He needed a soldier to unlock the cell bars so he could plan his attack.

“Urgh!”

Robin stood up and walked over to the bars. He could hear soldiers being attacked. He smiled thinking it was Shulk and his friends coming to rescue him.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!? IMMORTAL!?”

Robin raised an eyebrow. He fell on his bottom once a soldier darted through the wall. No doubt he was dead. He could hear swords clashing and soldiers yelling. He wondered what was happening. Another soldier flew against the wall with a spear pierced into his body. Robin backed away once he saw someone wearing golden armor. The soldier looked like an angel. His armor was very shiny. A halo was above his head and he had two wings. He turned his head. Robin could only see his lips. The top of his head was covered with a helmet. He saw a smile form on his face. Could he be related to Dark Pit?

“Reflet!”

Robin tilt his head. He backed away once the stranger came to his cell door. He hollered and yanked the cell door out. He tossed it aside. Robin stepped back. He managed to cut the rope with the spear. His voice sounded so soft and peaceful. He knew it wasn’t Shulk. The voice sounded different.

“I can’t believe it’s you…”

Robin was confused.

“Do I know you?”

Zanza came closer. Robin placed his hand on his tome book. Thunder danced around his fingers.

“You’re scared of me. Why?”

“Who are you?”

Zanza got closer unafraid of Robin’s magic. For some reason, Robin could not move or seem to harm the young man. He pulled Robin into a loving embrace. Robin could smell his cologne. It was similar to Shulk’s scent. It felt like he hugged the young man before. Could he be Shulk?

“Can I see your face?”

Zanza hesitated.

“Do you mind if we stop at my place first?”

“Your place which is?”

“Home Reflet…”

“Why do you call me Reflet? It’s Robin!”

“Reflet means Robin.”

Robin swung his Levin sword against the young man’s throat. Zanza did not flinch. Robin’s arm began to shake. He dropped his Levin sword. Zanza picked up his lover and carried him like his bride. The Levin sword floated in the air following them. Zanza flew out of the prison while holding Robin in his arms. Robin looked down. He could only see the top of the clouds. He loved seeing the sunset. He could feel the sun warming him up. His armor sparkled in the sunlight.

“Where are we?”

“Prison Island.”

Zanza looked for his home. He knew the Zanza here was already dead which meant Shulk was still here. He hoped no one would take Robin from him again. He had some explaining to do. Zanza flew down once he saw his home. He placed Robin down. He led Robin inside then quietly shut the door. Robin climbed on his bed and lied down. For some reason, it felt like he’s been inside here before. Zanza removed his armor leaving him in white t-shirt and black trousers. He kicked off his boots. He sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed Robin’s thigh. Robin opened his eyes and sat up.

“Something wrong?”

Zanza removed his hand.

“Nothing. I’m just glad you’re here with me.”

Robin nodded.

“Can I see your face now? I’m really curious.”

Zanza gulped. He feared Robin would attack him. He already knew he was friends with Shulk.

“Alright.”

Zanza slowly removed his helmet revealing his blue eyes and blonde hair. Robin gasped. He got off the bed and grabbed his Levin sword.

“Zanza!? I knew there was something suspicious about you!”

Zanza felt heartbroken.

“I mean you no harm…”

Robin shook his head.

“I don’t believe you! Shulk told me everything about you!”

“Very well. I won’t harm you though.”

Robin raised his Levin sword and swung it against Zanza’s neck. He kept a straight face. He swallowed the lump in his throat. The blade was pressed against his neck. Robin could not find himself to harm him. He dropped his Levin sword. Zanza grabbed Robin’s hands and pulled him on his lap. Robin blushed. He tried moving away once Zanza was trying to kiss him. Robin placed a finger on his lips. He knew Robin did not trust him yet.

“Please, will you let me explain to you?”

“Explain what?”

Zanza took a deep breath.

“I was originally Klaus. Is that what Shulk told you?”

Robin nodded.

“And you were a rebirth when Dickson betrayed him!”

“Reflet, I’m not from this world. The world I come from, you were my husband…”

Robin’s eyes widen.

“W-What!?”

“Shulk killed you in my world then tried killing me.”

Robin smirked.

“I don’t believe you. You’re just making things up.”

“I’m making it up huh?”

Zanza felt tears building up in his eyes. He reached into his back pocket grabbing some photos and tried handing them to Robin. Robin slapped them out of his hands. Zanza let a tear roll down his cheek. The pictures fell on the wooden floor. Thunder danced around Robin’s fingers. He slapped Zanza’s face making him rub his cheek. It did hurt. Zanza looked down picking up a picture. He tried handing it to Robin again.

“Please, just look at it…”

Robin took the photo out of his hand and looked at it carefully. His mouth slightly opened. The person on the left looked exactly like Robin. He knew it wasn’t Grima since he was destroyed centuries ago. He looked at the back of the picture and saw the date. _Reflet and Zanza_. Robin felt ringing going through his head. He dropped the picture and groaned in pain. Zanza knew what was happening. Robin images of him and Zanza together. He could see Zanza trying to protect him. It was a recovered memory. Robin snapped out of it and gasped. He was in shock. He could not believe what he just experienced. He felt throbbing pain on his head. Zanza pulled him on his lap. Robn rested his head on his chest. Zanza placed Robin on the bed pillows and climbed on top. He did not try to move Zanza away this time. He leaned forward and caught Robin’s lips. Robin cupped his face and melted into the kiss. Zanza sat up and removed his shirt. Maybe certain touches could trigger his memory back. He knelt down and caught Robin’s lips again. Robin moved his hand down and massaged Zanza’s muscular chest. He traced his nipple in circles. Zanza twitched and moaned in the kiss. The kiss broke.

“I love you, Reflet.”

Zanza got off Robin then got off the bed.

"If I'm truly your Reflet, then why weren't you there for me!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Protecting me! You let me get kidnap!"

"Reflet...I..."

"So you love me huh? I don't think so! You just want to have sex with me!"

Zanza pounded the desk.

"Have sex!? You're not a sex object in my eyes! You're my everything and my reason to live!"

"Am I!?"

"What in blazes is making you think that way!? I love you!"

"You're up to something! In my book, you're evil and an asshole!'

Zanza crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I'm not the same Zanza you heard about!"

"You look the same, talk the same, and sound the same. What's the difference?"

Zanza took a deep breath.

"Different dimensions and personality. In my timeline, I was trying to live a peaceful life with you."

Robin got closer and looked into his eyes.

"What am I to you?"

Zanza adored Reflet's height. He was by his chest.

"The love of my life..."

"Prove it."

"Okay, I'll prove it..."

Zanza took a deep breath and licked his lips.

"Your love is pure forever true, inside my heart is a place for you. The touch of your lips against my skin. Softness so smooth brushing along my chin. Words of compassion forever sweet, how ever was I so lucky to have meet."

Robin's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. Shulk never spoke a poem to him.  
  
"My dearest love I hold so dear, for never do I have to fear. Honest and truthful in loving me, always and forever it is he. The man I love and have given my heart, to live this life and never depart."

Robin felt like he was going to faint.

"Is that enough proof?"

Robin was silent.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Your height is so adorable.”

“I do wish I was taller.”

Zanza warmly smiled and stroked Robin’s cheek.

“You’re perfect the way you are. The goddess said you’re perfect for your height.”

Robin slightly blushed and tried not to giggle.

“Was that a giggle?”

Robin shook his head violently. His face was crimson red. Zanza lightly laughed.

“So cute.”

Both males made eye contact. Zanza took a knee and held Robin’s hand.

“Will you make my wish come true by giving me a chance to restart my life with you?”

“I still don’t trust you…”

Zanza stood up and took a deep breath.

“Very well. I will never harm you and I will do anything you command.”

“Anything?”

“Anything you desire.”

Robin took a deep breath.

“Remove all your clothes…please.”

Zanza stepped out of his underwear and trousers then tossed them on the couch.

“Better?”

The tactician blushed deeply. Zanza was solid muscle.

“Much…”

The short mage shyly touched Zanza’s chest making him twitch. He rubbed his nipples in circles then traced his abdominal. They were hard like steel. Robin loved how Zanza was breathing. He noticed goosebumps forming on his body. His nipples became erect. Robin moved his hand back to his chest then rubbed around. He moved up higher to trace his collarbone. His skin was so smooth. He reached his free hand down to mess with Zanza’s manhood. Zanza bit his lip to prevent from moaning. He wasn’t expecting that. Robin moved his hand down to mess with the balls. His manhood was rising up. Zanza closed his eyes. He loved being touched by Robin.

“R-Reflet…”

His manhood was pointing straight up with his balls hanging. Robin loved what he was seeing. He loved big manhoods.

“Sit.”

Zanza obeyed. He sat on the couch panting heavily. The short mage climbed on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“R-Reflet….wow…”

Robin pressed their foreheads together.

“I love your body.”

Zanza chuckled.

“I knew you liked muscles.”

Robin squeezed Zanza’s bicep. It was hard.

“I need to know something.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you loyal?”

Zanza moved his heavy hands on Robin’s hips.

“Of course I’m loyal. Why do you ask?”

“If I’m going to be your lover, I want you to stay faithful to me.”

Zanza’s eyes widened.

“You mean, you will be-!?”

Robin kissed Zanza’s lips in response. The goddess returned the kiss. The kiss broke afterword.

“You must promise to never leave me either.”

“No one is going to take you from me!”

“How loyal are you though? That’s my main question.”

“You think I would cheat on you?”

“I don’t know.”

Zanza whispered into Robin’s ear.

“Are you testing me?”

Robin nuzzled his cheek.

“I am.”

Robin whispered into Zanza’s ear.

“Do you love me?”

“I do love you.”

“That’s easy to say.”

Robin got off Zanza’s lap. He wanted to test Zanza’s respectfulness. He undressed himself until he was naked. The short mage lied down and spread his legs apart exposing his entrance. Zanza’s mouth dropped opened.

“Show me how much you love me…”

Zanza got off the couch and checked every part of Robin’s body.

“Take me…”

The goddess picked up Robin on his feet and wrapped a blanket around his body. He had respect for Robin.

“There’s more to love than sex.”

Robin warmly smiled. This proved Zanza was different. He stroked Zanza’s cheek while the goddess grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers.

“I would never force you to have sex with me. I want you to get used to me then you can make the decision if you want to make love to me or not…”

“I will be testing you. I want to see how much you love me and if what you say about yourself is true.”

“I accept your challenge.”

“If you prove worthy to me and pass the test, I will marry you.”

Zanza felt his heart drop in a excited way.

“You will marry me!?”

“If you pass the test.”

Robin dropped the blanket exposing his body.

“Do you mind if I take a shower?”

Zanza was blushing.

“This is your home to. Go ahead.”

Robin giggled and winked. He noticed Zanza’s manhood was twitching. The short mage walked away. Zanza took a deep breath and sat down. His eyes flashed blue. The vision showed him shackled on the bed while Robin was riding him. Zanza had his head tilted back while moaning. The bed was creaking, and Robin’s naked body was covered with sweat. Zanza broke the shackles and moved his heavy hands onto Robin’s bottom. He rubbed around and slapped the hell out of them making Robin yelp. Red handprints were on his bottom. His bottom was becoming bruised. The short mage rocked himself back and forth while Zanza kept slapping him. Robin let out a girly moan. Moaning filled their room. They did not realize Shulk was inside the house along with Lucina, Pikachu, and Dark Pit. They were searching the house. Shulk dashed upstairs where he heard loud thuds. He suspected Robin was getting assaulted. Zanza snapped out of the vision and sighed. He got his clothes back on. He hated Shulk with a passion for killing his husband. He loved Robin so much.

* * *

 

Zanza walked upstairs into his lover’s room. He sat on his bed. He wondered why Robin did not remember the years they were together. This Robin was his when he stepped into a portal and was never seen again. Zanza went into depression and tried making another Robin to fulfill his emotional support. He knew this was his Robin since he noticed the mark on his arm. After a while, the short mage entered the room wearing his tactician’s clothes except the long black coat. The goddess got off his bed and stepped closer. Both males made eye contact.

“You don’t remember anything…”

Robin tilt his head.

“What are you talking about?”

“Is there a mark on your arm?”

The short mage looked at his arm and noticed a black mark.

“Yes but I got that from getting hurt.”

“I saved your life and you made love to me here…”

Robin’s eyes widened.

“That’s not true! I got this scar from….”

Robin did not remember.

“You had amnesia. It’s no wonder you don’t remember anything….”

The short mage was confused and filled with questions.

“How though!? I thought you said you were from a different world!”

“You are to Reflet! You are my Reflet! Once you got hurt, a portal took you away from me!”

Robin looked at his arm seeing a long scar. He tried remembering but his mind was blank.

“You and I made love. We were here! I took the hit for you!”

“STOP!”

“You don’t remember anything! Everything was going perfect until Shulk had to take you away from me!”

“STOP ZANZA!”

Zanza pinned his lover against the wall.

“How can I stop when he took you from me!?”

Both males hungrily crushed their lips together. The goddess lifted his mage and felt him wrap his legs around his waist. Salvia linked between their lips as their tongues twirled around. Robin shyly moved his hand down to grab Zanza’s behind. It was hard. Zanza pressed his body against his mage. He had his arm against the wall while his other arm was holding his mage. Their kisses were sloppy and moaning filled the room. Robin’s slender arms were around Zanza’s neck. The kiss broke with both males panting.

“I can’t help it Reflet…I want you so bad…”

“Zanza…”


End file.
